


Haikyuu Drabbles

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Basically a collection of all the drabbles from ask memes I've done on Tumblr to keep them all in one place and keep them organized.





	1. KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you die, I’m gonna kill you.

It was the scariest thing he’d ever witnessed in his life. The best two out of three had turned into the best three out of five and somewhere along the way their small challenges had gotten to thirty-five out of thirty-seven.

This had been the final one. The tie breaker. Who could jump off the swings the highest. 

And Hinata _flew._ So far, that he didn’t make the landing; hit his head on the edge of the concrete that lined the enclosed area.

“Hinata!” Kageyama never got to jump. Dug his feet into the sand and let them drag, stopping his swing in an abrupt jerk. In two seconds flat he was by the smaller boy’s side, screaming his name at him.

Hinata groaned, struggling to sit up, his head feeling like it was swinging from one place to the next. Maybe it was. But he couldn’t quite tell because it looked like maybe Kageyama was holding him up. “Hurts…” He murmured. It was a blunt type of pain. Like someone had smashed his head over with a wooden board. Jeez, this was worse than taking a volleyball to the face.

“Hinata!” God, why was Kageyama _yelling?_

Tobio thought he was going to throw up. Because _sure_ he’d seen blood before, but never _that much_ coming out of someone’s _head._ “If you die, I’ll fucking kill you, you got that dumbass!” He didn’t have time to think anything over. He scooped Hinata up in his arms. For a moment he considered tossing him over his shoulder, but that probably would’ve just let the blood fall out faster, so he held him like a baby. Or a bride. Whatever.

The hospital was way too far. And Kageyama could only run _so_ fast. He didn’t have enough money for a cab either, so their only chance was to pray to god coach was at the convenience store right now. The setter _booked_ it, ignoring Hinata’s complaints about how the world was bouncing. If the orange haired-boy weren’t dying, Kageyama would’ve told him to _shut the fuck up_ and be grateful.

They burst through Ukai’s shop like bulls, Kageyama’s shouts drowning out the door’s bell.

“Oy, I’ve got other customers you know—” The coach stopped, his face hardening as he saw his students, saw the blood, and motioned Kageyama into the back.

“The hell were you guys doing?” Ukai said, rummaging through a first aid kit.

“Jumping!” Hinata declared, a bit too loudly, swaying a bit as he said so.

“He might have a small concussion,” Coach told Kageyama, wiping the blood away, “But the cut is pretty small. Wounds here have a tendency to bleed a lot even if they’re not serious. Make sure you take him straight home.” His voice was strict, the cigar still hanging from his mouth as he patched Hinata up. “And tell his mom to have his head checked out.”

Kageyama nodded seriously, saying he’d take care of it. He thanked the coach, bowing respectfully and let Hinata lean on his shoulder. With uncharacteristic care, he led a woozy Hinata out of the shop.

The coach watched them leave, blowing out smoke and letting the cigarette fall, putting it out with his foot.

“And no more dicking around!” Ukai called after them, already lighting another cigarette. “Damn kids…” He muttered to himself.


	2. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

And then, Oikawa _laughed._ They were soaked, standing under a small canopy that really didn’t do much because with the wind blowing the way it was, they were still getting mist all over their faces. And in the face of all this Oikawa was _laughing._

“Oy, there’s nothing funny about this.”

“It is! For both of us to forget our umbrellas—”

“You had a million offers from those girls—”

“I thought Iwa-chan would have an one.” Oikawa said simply, with a soft smile on his face that made Iwaizumi nostalgic for whatever reason.

“Hajime,” Oikawa said suddenly, and Iwa _had_ to look at him, because he could just about count the times Tooru had ever called him ‘Hajime’ on a single hand.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s walk in the rain.”

Iwa deadpanned. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm, and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“When we were younger, the rain didn’t bother us so much.” He said it as though he were in a dream, reaching out from the safety of the canopy, letting the droplets cover his hand.

Iwa looked at him curiously, not quite sure what to make of it. “We’d get sick.” He said finally.

“Ha…” Oikawa smiled softly again, crinkles forming around the edge of his eyes. And he looked down, shaking his head. “Yeah. That’d be stupid, wouldn’t it Iwa-chan?”

For some reason, it pissed him off. Like Oikawa had been hoping for something. So he grabbed him by the wrist, dragging them both out into the rain. “Don’t complain when we both end up in the hospital.”

 _Instantly,_ Oikawa’s sad smile was replaced with excited banter. “Iwa-chan Iwa-chan! Since we’re out like this, we should kiss in the rain!”

Iwa could only look at him. So _that’s_ what he wanted.

Fucking idiot.

“You can’t be serious right now!” Thunder crashed, lightning illuminating Oikawa’s red cheeks that were smiling _way_ too much. The captain took Iwa’s hand, looking at him with those big brown eyes that Iwa considered more than just dangerous. “We have to Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirped, “It’s on my bucket list! And if we get sick and die then it would’ve been pointless!”

_Always so dramatic._

“Kissing me in the rain is on your bucket list?”

Tooru nodded most seriously.

Iwa could feel his cheeks heat up, even though it was _raining_ and it cold _as fuck_ and something dumb like that was a _stupid_ thing to have on your bucket list. But he grabbed Oikawa, and gave in anyway. Because when it came to Tooru, Iwa always had a way of giving in.

Their lips brushed together, cold and wet and trembling, and thunder rolled around them, but Iwaizumi was kind of glad for it. Because maybe, if it was like this, then Tooru wouldn’t be able to feel _just how hard_ Iwa’s heart was pounding.


	3. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Iwa-chan~~~” Tooru pouted.

Iwaizumi sighed, a soft groan escaping his lips. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Iwa turned over in his futon, “That sounds like your own problem.”

“Iwa-chaaaaannn.”

“Just shut up and close your eyes.”

It was silent for all of six seconds. Until Oikawa tumbled into Iwa’s futon.

“Oy, what are you—”

“Shhh, Iwa-chan, you’ll wake up the rest of the house.” Oikawa said, nuzzling up next to the shorter male. Iwaizumi tried to push him away. “You’ve got your own bed. What’re you down here on the futon for?”

“Mmmm Iwa-chan? Do you wanna climb into bed with me?”

“Tch, like hell—”

“You do though, right?”

The struggle stopped, and even in the dark of the room, Iwa could say the way Oikawa was looking up at him. And his heart damn near stopped. “Don’t fuck around. Go to sleep.”

But Oikawa grabbed at his shirt, showing off a weak smile. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. So Iwa-chan must feel the same way, right?”

“Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?”

“Iwa-chan!” The captain huffed.

“ _Now_ who’s gonna wake up the house?”

“So it’s fine right?”

“What is?”

“Staying like this.” Oikawa was whispering, which he almost never did, being the boisterous sort of guy he was.

Iwa felt his throat go dry. “Just…don’t steal the sheets…”

“I won’t.” Tooru promised.

“Liar.”

“Mean.”

“Spoiled.”

“Handsome.” Oikawa grinned.

Iwa blushed _hard,_ thanking any and all gods that the room was as dark as it was. “You’re the worst.” He managed, though he knew it was a pretty weak comeback.

“That’s ok,” Oikawa yawned, snuggling closer, “Because Iwa-chan is pretty awful too.”

“How am I—”

Tooru snapped his head up, stealing a kiss from Iwaizumi’s cheek and giggling softly to himself. “Goodnight, Hajime.”

Iwa grumbled, but held onto the whiney captain anyway, returning his ‘goodnight.’ One of these days, he’d be able to catch him off guard, and not the other way around.


	4. KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well this is awkward…”

A wave of people got on at the next stop, pushing Tsukki all the way to the edge of the train. And yet, people kept _pushing,_ getting on the train even though there was hardly any room to _breathe._

 _Don’t these idiots know there’s a train right behind?_ Tsukki thought. The doors beeped, signaling their closing, and with a final push, Tsukki was practically rammed into the opposite door.

“Oh, sorry,” the stranger said, “It’s packed today.”

Tsukki shot him a look as if to say _no shit,_ but didn’t bother responding further than that. The train lurched forward, and the stranger stumbled into him once more, reaching for the overhead bar just in time.

“Whoa, ah, sorry again.”

Tsukki looked away, his cheeks hot. It was way too crowded in here. That’s why it was so hot. Definitely _not_ because this stranger was devilishly handsome and _tall,_ something most people failed to be. 

The train lurched again, coming to a sudden stop this time, and Tsukki found himself reaching for the bar himself, so he wouldn’t fall down. And it would’ve been fine, but his hand _didn’t_ grab the bar. He’d wrapped his palm around the other man’s knuckles.

His eyes widened at the sudden contact, and he would have let go immediately, but the train started moving again, and so Tsukki held on even _tighter,_ but it didn’t seem to do much, because they half-fell, half-staggered on top of each other anyway.

Now it was the stranger’s turn to blush, clearing his throat and chuckling nervously. “Um…well…this is awkward…”

Shit, was he still holding on? “Sorry,” Tsukki said, letting go suddenly, but that only made him _completely_ tumble into this man’s chest.

The black haired man started laughing. “Well, since we’re this close anyway, I’m Kuroo.”

Tsukki straightened himself, not liking just how _close_ the man was to speaking in his ear.

“Tsukishima.” He replied flatly, refusing to look at him.

Kuroo smiled. “Nice to meet you.”


	5. KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost lost you.

“Tsukki! Jeez, I almost lost you.”

Tsukishima grimaced, pushing the grocery cart along, “Maybe I was _trying_ to lose you.”

“Aw come on, slow down a bit—”

“No.”

“But I grabbed the—”

Kei stopped abruptly, gripping the handle of the shopping cart. “Kuroo Tetsurou. If you add those disgusting pickles to the cart I’m filing for divorce.”

“But I like them!”

“They _smell._ And they take over the entire fridge. And you _never_ eat them all, so we end up throwing them away—”

“I’ll eat them all this time! I promise! I’ll put them in my sandwiches—”

 _“I’m_ the one who makes your lunch in the morning.”

Kuroo smiled shyly. “So then…won’t my darling sweetheart add my most favorite ingredient to my sandwiches before work?”

Tsukki grimaced, pushing the cart again. “No. I’ll throw up if I smell something that gross so early in the morning.”

Kuroo caught up to him quickly, though, using his long legs to his advantage. “Ok, ok. How about _I_ start making our lunches in the morning?”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Like you’d ever get up early enough for that,” he said, examining the differently priced cheeses and then carefully placing the mozzarella in the cart. The way Tsukki aligned groceries in his shopping cart, you’d think he were playing tetris.

“I will,” Kuroo urged, “I’ll set an alarm and everything.”

“Tetsu. I practically have to slap you awake. We both know an alarm won’t work.”

Kuroo looked at his husband, eyes wide and pleading as he held up the pickle jar. “Well see, that’s how much I love these things. I’ll even wake up early for them.”

Kei deadpanned. “You’re going to wake up early. For pickles.”

He nodded eagerly.

“You should have married the pickles.” The blonde murmured under his breath.

Kuroo gave his signature cat-like grin, hugging Tsukki from behind as he continued to (try) to push the cart forward. But all in all it was a very awkward position. “Is that a yes, then, Babycakes?”

“If you don’t wake up early enough to make me lunch I will murder you, bring you back to life, divorce you, and then murder you again.”

“With all that dedication I dare say you love me, Tsukishima Kei.”

“Idiot.”

Kuroo smiled again, reaching over to put his pickles into the sacred cart of groceries.

“Not there!”  

Testsurou flinched, stopping his arm halfway.

“Jeez, you’ll crush the pastries. Here.” Tsukki took the jar from Kuroo’s hands, and arranged it neatly in the cart to his liking.

“Thank you babe~” Kuroo said, in the most sugar-sweet voice he could manage.

“How did I end up with someone so spoiled.” Tsukki grumbled, reaching for the milk, and nearly dropping it when Kuroo kissed him on the cheek.

“I guess it’s cuz you love me.” He said.

Tsukishima scoffed, looking at Kuroo with a sideways smirk. “Must be.”


	6. KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need this"

“Oh my god. I _need_ this.”

“Kuroo—”

Tsukishima wasn’t fast enough to stop him, and weighed down by the thirty-seven different bags he was carrying– because he didn’t trust Tetsu to not lose any on accident– it was a wonder how he managed to attempt to reach out to him at all. “Kuroo you do not—” He groaned at himself, following his boyfriend into the store, pushing his way through the other million shoppers that wanted to cross things off their gift list.

He found him, amongst the giant wall of boxes that promised a _sound like never before._

“What color do you think? Black looks more legit but like the white with the snow and all I think that’d look pretty nice too!”

“Kuroo—”

“Oh but this one has a blue accent. What do you think Tsukki—”

“Kuroo—”

“Blue or green—”

“Tetsu.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo turned, face all smiles and begging puppy eyes.

“We are not buying that.”

“What—”

“No.”

“But they’re _cat ear_ headphones. _Headphones_ Tsukki!”

Tsukishima sighed, the bags starting to get really heavy now, “You don’t even wear headphones.”

“They’re not for me though!”

Kei just about rolled his eyes. “Who would ever want to…oh no. No.”

“Tsukki—”

“Absolutely not, that’s a goddamn _joke—“_

“But you’d look so cute with them on! And the ears are speakers so I can hear what you’re listening to too!”

“If you want to listen then we already have speakers—”

“But Tsukkiiii~”

“Tetsurou—”

“I’m buying them.” He declared boldly, snatching one of the boxes and heading towards the register.

“Kuroo,” Kei struggled after him, “Kuroo you are not spending a hundred dollars on _cat_ headphones—what—you _had_ to get the white ones?”

Kuroo was already pulling out his wallet, because much to Tsukishima’s fortune—or _mis_ fortune, one of the two— though the store was absolutely full of people, there was no one at the registers.

“They look cuter.”

“At least get me a manly pair, those—do they have pink accents??”

“Tsukki it’ll make your hair pop!”

“Kuroo—”

The older male gave his signature grin, the one that said ‘you still love me even though I do stupid shit like this.’

At least, that was the narrative Kei got in his head, anyway. He sighed in defeat. “Just, hurry up and pay. We still have to wrap all of these.” He said, lifting the bags up for proof.

“I’ll meet you at the car, babe.”

With an irritated little growl, Tsukki left the store, weaving through the crowds of people, and feeling only slightly irritated at the fact that he was actually _smiling._

But it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise, really, because after all this time, Kei was pretty sure that was one of Kuroo’s most striking talents.

Making him smile, that is.


	7. KageHina

Blinding.

That was the only way Tobio could really describe it. Because there were no other words, really, that captured what it felt like. Hinata’s hand would slap against the ball, the piercing ring of a winning point echoing in his ears from the sharp smack of a sound that was the ball hitting the floor. Soon enough came the thud of Hinata’s feet, and the brilliant smile he only ever got while playing volleyball. Slowly, those large eyes opened, blinking as they adjusted to the neon of the gym, Hinata closing his fist and yelling out in victory.

“We still got it!”

He was looking at Kageyama with what Kageyama hoped to be amazement. They’d long since passed the days where Hinata could only complete a hit with his eyes closed. But there was something to be said about the fact that it was something they could still accomplish.

Kageyama would be lying if he said  there was no reason for the sudden request, for the tightening need in his stomach that needed to prove a point. Like most things that managed to piss him off, it had started with Oikawa.

The blind trust he held in Iwaizumi-san, the complete absurdity in a toss that far gone, and the the even more insane fact that the ace actually _hit_ what the captain had set up for him. Like it didn’t matter _how far_ it was, if it was Oikawa then Iwa would make it connect. Like they both just _knew._ With nothing but a single _glance._

That sort of bond didn’t come from sportsmanship alone.

Which, Tobio was regrettably starting to realize, was probably why he couldn’t stand Oikawa. Because to him, Iwaizumi-senpai was…

“Kageyama! Let’s do it again!”

The chances of the same thing happening to Tobio were few and far between. He was a volleyball idiot that wasn’t even aware of his own idiocy. Even if Tobio _had_ preferred girls, there’d never be one that looked at him the way Hinata did after they accomplished a quick. Hell, even between other members of the team, there’d never be…

There’d never be another Hinata.


	8. AsaNoya

Asahi didn’t know why, he always cried when it came to this, maybe it was out of frustration, or just plain pleasure, but the bottom line was that he couldn’t help the shaky sobs that left his throat. Because there was something _arousing_ about the way his sobs would choke, caught and hitched between strangled moans.

_Fuck._

Is this what girls felt like? That feeling of wanting more, of _needing_ more, needing something just a _little_ bit bigger, because more than anything he wanted his breath _stolen._

Needy whines tore at his throat, his chest rising and falling with small pants, and Asahi was starting to think that he really _was_ crying out of desperation, because there was only so much his hands could accomplish, big and clumsy as they were, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe smaller hands might be more successful.

Smaller hands…a loud voice…and a small patch of dyed hair…

He came with a warbled groan, warmth coating his hand, his hole twitching and spasming around his fingers.

Asahi was most definitely crying. Shivering as he pulled out his fingers, his insides throbbing and empty, he couldn’t help but think that he’d give anything to have Noya lick those tears from his face.


	9. IwaOi Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You lied to my face"

“Stop trying to avoid the issue, Tooru. You lied straight to my face.”

“A little white lie never hurt anybody—”

“In what universe does that classify as a white lie!—”

“You’re overreacting!” Oikawa assured, “We just went for drinks—”

“Yeah?” Iwa crossed his arms, “What’d you do after?”

“Came home! Obviously, seeing as I’m home!” Oikawa spread out his arms, proving his point with the gesture. “How long have we been together? You seriously don’t trust me—”

“Not right now I don’t.”

Tooru scoffed. “You’re kidding.”

“You _know_ I don’t like him. And then you go off behind my back to get drinks with him? You said you were working overtime! Tell me what the hell I’m supposed to think after that!”

“Well it’s exactly because you don’t like him that I said that! He’s my best friend, and I’m not gonna apologize for wanting to hang out with him.”

“If he’s your best friend then what the fuck am I, Tooru?”

Tooru gave half a laugh, bewildered, “My boyfriend. Obviously. You’re being really dramatic about this—”

“I’m not being dramatic. I just feel like as your boyfriend I should also be your best friend. And I shouldn’t be lied to—”

Oikawa couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “You’re being all crazy jealous Iwa-chan. You know, Kuroo says that—”

“I don’t give a _fuck_ about what Kuroo says! How much more are you going to push me—”

“Oh my god!” Oikawa screamed, “Hajime! Let it go! He’s straight!”

“As far as you know—one second you’re sharing a drink and the next he’ll have his dick in your ass—”

“Stop it! You’re so disgustingly crude! We had drinks, we went home! That’s the end of it! Why can’t you trust me!”

“Because you lied Tooru! That’s the exact fucking point is you lied!”

“Fine! I’m sorry then, fuck what do you want me to say! This isn’t going anywhere!”

“Well you’re right about that.” Iwa added with that pompous tone that pissed Oikawa off the most. But he bit his tongue, just wanting everything to be over so that he could sleep, and stop the alcohol from buzzing in his head.

Tooru sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Ok,” he said, “This doesn’t change anything. You’re both very important to me. And it’s because you’re important to me that I had to lie. Because I knew you’d get like this.”

Iwa crinkled his features, making the sort of face that was washed over with disbelief, “Are you seriously trying to say that this is my fault right now?”  

“Hajime,” Oikawa shook his head, officially tired, “Stop trying to make a fight out of nothing right now.”

“Out of—” Iwa stopped himself, inhaling sharply, “Ok, you know what, fuck it. You obviously can’t get it through that thick skull of yours.” He reached for his jacket, shrugging it on in a single, angry motion.

“Where the hell are you going?” Oikawa followed him as he grabbed his keys and wallet, “It’s freaking two in the morning—”

“I don’t know,” Iwa said, tugging the door open, and not bothering to look back, “Anywhere so long as it’s away from you.”


	10. IwaOi Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. I didn't mean that. Please come back."

“And you know what else?” Iwa was yelling now, “All that star astrology shit is fucking fake!”

“Maybe to _you_ it is—”

“No. No. It’s just fucking bullshit.”

“Yeah?” Oikawa nodded his head, pursing his lips, “Well your Godzilla movies? They’d put a dead man to sleep.”

“You like those movies!”

“I _pretend_ to like them!” He clapped his hands together, as if to make a point, “Because that’s what you do in a relationship, Hajime. You have to sacrifice sometimes. It’s give and take—”

“That doesn’t work when all you ever fucking do is _take—“_

“I give you everything!” Oikawa argued, “I’ve always given you everything!”

“The only thing you give me is a fucking headache, Tooru. I mean for the love of God—”

“Really?” He stopped yelling, kept his voice level, “That’s the only thing? In the entirety of our lives that’s the _only_ thing I’ve ever—”

“Stop it, you always do that. Over-exaggerate every fucking little thing. I’m just saying that that’s what it’s starting to feel like. Why does everything have to be so freaking transparent for you to understand—”

“Why do you have to act like you’re so superior? You don’t have to belittle me to fix whatever it was you fucking said in the first place. It’s not my fault I don’t understand whatever it was you chose to just string together at the last minute—”

“Oh please, like half the things you say aren’t pulled out of your fucking ass—”

“Are you done? I’m trying to fix this and you just keep insulting me!—”

“Well maybe it just can’t be fixed anymore!”

Tooru _jolted,_ stiffening in his spot as he stared at what was supposed to be his lover. He felt the tears prickling the backs of his eyes, and he quickly shot his eyes to the ground, licking his lips to keep from crying. “If you—” he looked up, and quickly regretted it, because there was no sign of any sort of apology in Iwa’s eyes, and Oikawa could already feel his facade cracking. He turned quickly, whining out the word _fine_ and wiping his eyes because fuck _no_ he wasn’t going to cry in front of Iwa _again._

“Tooru,” Hajime sighed, calling after him, rubbing his face and just feeling _done._ “Tooru, come on wait, I didn’t mean that.”

The slam of the bathroom door was the only response, and Iwa sighed again, knowing that pissed off or not, he had to go comfort him now.

How many times had they fought this week alone?

He cleared his throat, knocking lightly on the door. “Please come back out.”

Tooru was silent behind the door, which pissed Iwa off as much as it worried him, which only led him to being pissed off about Tooru making him worry in the first place. He let his head thunk against the wood of the door, trying to remember what he used to do to coax Tooru out back when things weren’t this bad.

Problem was, he couldn’t really remember when things _hadn’t_ been this bad.

He groaned, sliding down the length of the door, before resting his head against his knees. It was going to be a long night.


	11. IwaOi Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “did i do something wrong?”

Oikawa sat with his legs folded up on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest, with another resting on his lap. It was supposed to have been a movie night.

Light from the muted tv flashed across Iwa’s face, showcasing his expression, and Oikawa realized it was one he’d never seen before.

Which was really saying something, considering he’d known Iwa his entire life.

“Did…” Oikawa’s bottom lip trembled, so he bit down on it to make it stop, “Did I do something wrong?”

It was a dumb question, Tooru knew. Because the list of things he’d done wrong was probably endless. He was flashy, loud, annoying—Iwa had called him annoying so many _times_ —but Oikawa never thought he’d actually been serious about it. Why hadn’t he listened?

“No,” Iwa let out on an exhale, “No it’s just…me.”

Oikawa hugged the pillow closer to his chest, not believing a single word of that. He kept his gaze on the couch cushion that stood between himself and Iwa. Since when did they sit so far apart?

“If you tell me,” Oikawa tried, talking slow to keep his voice from shaking, “I can fix…” he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to finish the sentence or not.

“Tooru,” Iwa reached his hand out, but then pulled it back in. Oikawa hated the way his name sounded when Iwa said it like that. Because the only thing it held was pity. “It’s really—you didn’t do anything wrong. I just need some time, I think.”

Face hardened with a twinge of anger, Oikawa looked up. “Time for what?”

Iwa rolled his thumbs over each other, “I’m not sure. Just time to be apart, I guess.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“I don’t know Tooru,” Iwa raised his hand to rub his forehead, letting out a strangled sort of sigh,”Please don’t make this harder than it is.”

Tooru sat, nice and quiet, fidgeting with the bottom of the pillow in an attempt to look busy. “It’s because we’re both guys…isn’t it?”

“That’s never had anything to do with it,” Iwa said seriously, shaking his head.

“Yes it has,” Tooru jumped in, “You were straight to begin with—”

“Who was the one with a million girlfriends back in high school?”

Oikawa’s gaze dropped again, his fingers becoming more anxious the more they tugged at the pillow, “None of them mattered,” he whispered, sniffling though he had no tears in his eyes—not yet, anyway— “That was just…me waiting for you.”

Hajime shook has head, “Whatever it was, that stuff doesn’t really matter anymore.”

Oikawa looked at him again, nerves stabbing at his chest, “Is it because I had a lot of girlfriends?”

“No,” Iwa sounded pained, “I’m telling you none of that stuff—”

“I didn’t care about any of them,” Oikawa promised, “The whole time I was just—since we started dating I haven’t been with anyone. It’s only you, Iwa-chan. It’s always been you.”

Iwa exhaled, sounding more than just tired, finding his own spot on the couch he could stare at. “I know that.”

And it was quiet, quiet for a really long time, before Iwa heard the sniffles, and the silent little tremors that Tooru hiccuped, before he glanced up, watching as the former volleyball captain wiped at his eyes, and covered his mouth.

“Tooru,” he began, “I’m so sorry.”

Oikawa nodded, still crying, trying to give a smile that wasn’t anything like a smile at all. “Yeah,” he managed, “Yeah I’m—” he looked up, inhaling sharply in an attempt to stop the tears. But then he crinkled his features, his bottom lip trembling again. “I think I’m gonna go home,” he told the ceiling.

“Ok,” Iwa said sympathetically, “Anything you need.”

Oikawa swallowed thickly, giving short little nods, before he stood up off the couch, and took the two steps—only two? it had felt like so much farther than that—to close the distance between himself and Iwa.

A chaste kiss placed on his cheek, Iwa could feel the way Tooru’s entire being was shaking, in the small gesture.

“Bye, Hajime.”

Iwa couldn’t bring himself to say anything, until Oikawa was gone from the apartment, the door long since closed.

“Goodbye, Tooru.”


End file.
